


what i wrote when sad

by KTPieDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTPieDragons/pseuds/KTPieDragons
Summary: a collection of shitty writing spanning from middle school to today NONE of them are nice they all are feeling i have when i'm sad
Kudos: 1





	what i wrote when sad

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most recent one that i wrote cause i currently feeling responsible for my mom wanting to kill herself and my family splitting and i am struggling with wanting to kill myself and scratching the ever loving shit out of my arms thanks before hand for reading my shitty writing

I love you

I'm sorry

I should have thought this through

I'm useless

I don't get why you keep me around

Why

Why me

I don’t belong

I'm stupid

I alway fail your expectations

I am still here

I ask do you love me

I ask do you hate me

I always chose wrong

I always hurt those around me

I don't get it whats the point

I wanna feel at home again

I'm sorry


End file.
